


I Miss

by KusajishiChiru



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Family, Female Mu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusajishiChiru/pseuds/KusajishiChiru
Summary: Si bien sentía una enorme felicidad al tenerle y ver como una de sus manitas se aferraba a ella, también sentía una tristeza enorme al no tener con quien compartir la noticia con quien más quería.





	I Miss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ni sus variantes son de mi propiedad, todo esa creación viene principalmente de Masami Kurumada

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos lila salía de la posada donde se había estado hospedando últimamente con la única diferencia de que no se retiró sola a cómo llegó, no claro que no, salía con un bebé, un recién nacido en brazos dirigiéndose a su hogar, únicamente ellos dos. Si bien sentía una enorme felicidad al tenerle y ver como una de sus manitas se aferraba a ella, también sentía una tristeza enorme al no tener con quien compartir la noticia.

Se dirigía a la torre de Jamir donde cumplía su deber como "caballero" dorado de Aries, ella era la encargada de reparar cada armadura, normalmente ella realizaría esa labor en su templo, pero desde que descubrió lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo en el santuario y la muerte de aquel que era su padre y patriarca, decidió aislarse, pero sin dejar de cumplir sus obligaciones como santo y como lemuriana. Al ser parte de la raza de los lemurianos tenía el deber de mantener su existencia en pie, ya que como ellos había muy pocos actualmente, ese deber se volvía opcional a ser parte de la orden dorada de Athena, opción que ella aceptaba. Ella seguía su rumbo sin detenerse, checando de tanto en tanto el estado del bebé que llevaba bien abrigado por el clima del lugar; había intentado mantener una relación con uno de los de su especie, pero este al saber que ella no dimitirá de su posición como santo decidió abandonarla a su suerte, cosa que a ella no le importó mucho realmente. Sin darse cuenta llegó a su destino e ingreso a la torre de la única manera en que podía hacerlo.

Una vez dentro de su hogar en vez de dirigirse a sus aposentos a descansar por la travesía se dirigió directamente a una reluciente caja dorada que tenía grabada la imagen de un carnero en ella. Esa caja era lo único que le quedaba de su padre el fallecido patriarca y el antiguo santo de Aries. La joven se arrodillo con el infante ante ella.

—Hola, quiero presentarte a alguien especial— dijo al tiempo en que descobijaba ligeramente al neonato—él es Kiki. Sabes creó que él tiene potencial de ser caballero y no lo digo por ser su madre. — acomodó los muy pequeños mechones de pelo café al tiempo en que su rostro se dibuja una tenue sonrisa nostálgica — Cuando él estaba llorando, pude percibir como emanaba un ligero cosmos. No sé si era porque yo estaba muy débil o fue una ilusión mía. Eso es algo que tiempo lo dirá. ¿Verdad? — pregunto al momento en que se deslizaban un par de lágrimas por su rostro.

La joven atinó a limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro con el dorso de una de sus manos mientras sujetaba al pequeño con su otro brazo y empezaba a sentir como se movía. El menor abrió sus ojos mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor. La joven decidió ponerse de pie mientras arrullaba a su hijo que empezaba a moverse demasiado.

—Me hubiera encantado que tan siquiera lo conocieras — dicho esto la joven se retiró de aquella habitación dispuesta a atender al pequeño que ahora abarcaría una parte de su vida.


End file.
